


Another Kind of Bravery

by alienchrist



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their reunion by the river, Franz reflects upon his admiration of Albert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kind of Bravery

Albert marked his reunion with Franz with loud sobs. Things had fallen apart while Franz was away. When Albert pulled back, there was a long trail of snot. Tears glistened in his eyes.

_How unattractive_ , Franz thought. _Idiot, why doesn’t he take out a handkerchief?_

The ability to care for anything deeply was not valued among men of their kind, but Franz admired it in Albert. It was his way of being brave. Albert was the bravest nobleman Franz knew.

_He’ll cry again before this is over_ , Franz realized. He later grew to regret the source of those fresh tears.


End file.
